


Easily Convinced

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Post-it Notes, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione's quite good at origami.





	Easily Convinced

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: post- it challenge  
> Author's Notes: Not beta'd, so please excuse my mistakes. Also, I don't own these characters.

Severus watched as the small, yellow post-it flew into his office, landing on his desk. He opened it.   
  
_Come to bed, Severus._  
  
Severus shook his head. He took a post-it off the pad on his desk. _Hermione, you know I must finish my article by this Friday._ Using his wand, he transfigured the post it into a small orgami bird and sent it off to Hermione.   
  
A bird returned moments later. _I'm naked._  
  
Severus shook his head. The image of his wife naked in their bed quickly proved to be too distracting.   
  
_Be right there_ , he sent her.


End file.
